The present invention relates to electric junction boxes, and relates more particularly to such an electric junction box which improves the structure of the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,328, 392,which was issued to the present inventor.
A conventional electric junction box, as shown in FIG. 4, is generally comprised of a base frame (6), a plurality of conductor holders (5) fixedly fastened to the base frame (6) by screws (54), a plurality of fuse holders (52) fastened to respective extension portions (51) of the conductor holders (5) by screws (53), and a cover shell (61) covered on the base frame (6) over the conductor holders (5) and the fuse holders (52). This main drawback of this structure of electric junction box is its complicated assembly procedure. If the screws are loosened, a short circuit or electric shock may happen.